IruKaka
by hid4n
Summary: This was my first fic. Anyone can read and enjoy, but it probably won't be finished. Sorry.   ;


Kakashi x Iruka sensei (oneshot)  
>Any *~*~* indicate change in POV.<p>"It's such a beautiful day," muttered Iruka Umino as he surveyed the weather. It was a few days after Pein's attack and the village was mostly destroyed. He was living in a tent temporarily like most other citizens of the Hidden Leaf Village. Naruto was currently being hailed as a hero, for controlling the Nine-Tails and for taking on Pein and saving the Leaf Village from more possiblee devastation. Iruka was proud for being Naruto's teacher when he was a youngster but Kakashi was probably bursting with pride. He took Naruto, the ignorant child he was, and made a formidable ninja out of him.<br>Iruka sighed heavily. What had become of young Naruto? Smiling, Iruka whispered to himself, "He will become Hokage... I am sure of it."  
>Iruka turned around swiftly aat the sound of Yamato using his Shichuuka no Jutsu to rebuild homes for the families of the Hidden Leaf. Entering his tent, Iruka grunted at the lack of light. He had volunteered to live in a tent for a while but hated the lack of light that was allowed through the flap. Iruka took out a kunai knife and pinned the flap back against a tree and nodded with satisfaction. He turned around and gasped as his eyes engulfed Kakashi standing face to face with him.<br>"Hi there," Kakashi said, clearly unaffected by Iruka's close proximity. After a moment of silence, Kakashi took a step back. Iruka let out a sigh without thought, leading Kakashi to raise the only eyebrow visible. As usual, his balaclava-like mask was covering his face and his forehead protector was slanted to cover his Sharingan.  
>Iruka envied Kakashi's cool demeanor. When faced witha tricky situation, Kakashi Hatake always seemed calm. Guy sensei always called senpai's attitude "hip", but Irka could never figure out what kind of training had made Kakashi the way he was. He never seemed to be in a bad mood, but it felt like you could catch him in an exceptionally good mood... just like now.<br>"Hello Sensei, how're you?" Iruka responded, eyeing Kakashi's posture and wondering why he was in the tent.  
>"I am fine. I need to talk to you." Not even returning the friendly greeting, Kakashi turned around and walked over to the corner of Iruka's tent. The gray haired man bent over and snatched something off the ground. "Have you seen this before?" Kakashi asked in an important tone, walking back towards Iruka. He still could not see what Kakashi-sensei was holding, but Iruka noted how it gleamed in the faint light produced from the opened flap of the tent.<p>

Kakashi couldn't take it any longer. How could anyone expect him to stand on the sidelines like this? His member ached everytime he saw Iruka. Kakashi needed him, he needed to touch Iruka Umino. Everyday he watched Iruka and let him go by with his life, unaware of Kakashi's lust for him. He couldn't wait any longer. Kakashi had to have him.

Iruka squinted at the object Kakashi sensei held in his gloved hand.  
>"Do you know what this is?" Kakashi repeated, calmly.<br>"N-No," Iruka stuttered, "I don't." Kakashi's hand clenched around the object, as if in frustration. What was wrong with Kakashi senpai? Iruka wondered. He was always so calm. What could cause this change?

So, Kakashi had planted himself in Iruka's tent, innocently. He honestly had no expected anything to happen, like always, Iruka had no interest in Kakashi.  
>Currently approaching Iruka, Kakashi opened his masked mouth. "Do you know what this is?" Iruka seemed taken aback.<br>"N-No, I don't" He mumbled. Iruka seemed unnerved... good. Kakashi thought he was so sexy right now. The part of the brunette's mouth, the sound of his shallow breathing. Kakashi couldn't help but imagine Iruka going down on him.  
>Ack! Kakash's pants tightened as he shamelessly thought of Iruka's moist mouth going up and down the length of Kakashi's member, Iruka's soft tongue massaging the skin of his head. Kakashi stifled a groan as he imagined Iruka's tongue forcing it's way into his enterance, precum seeping onto Iruka's tongue.<br>Kakashi looked down at his present groin, seeing real precum leaking through his pants. His grip loosened on the object he held and it fell back to the ground. How much more could he take?  
>With lightening speed, Kakashi shot forward and took Iruka's crotch by his right hand, his left jerking Iruka's head over Kakashi's shoulder. His grip was rough, his lust bubbling crazily inside of him.<br>"Do you even understand what you do to me?" Kakashi growled into Iruka's ear. "You make me so horny when you walk by, I have to excuse myself from the situation. I fantasized about your filthy mouth engulfing my dick. I dream of fucking your brains out every night. Do you understand, Iruka?"  
>Iruka was groaning, whether from the hand on his crotch or the words Kakashi was forcing into Iruka's mind, Kakashi didn't know. Whatever it was, it was making Iruka's bulge grow harder and harder in Kakashi's hand. He could tell Iruka was fighting the urge to go limp and let Kakashi pleasure him.<br>"Senpai!~" Iruka said weakly into Kakash's neck. "What are you d-doing? L-let me..."  
>Kakashi smirked at the power he held over Iruka right now. "Surely you don't want me to let go now, do you... Iruka?" Kakashi moaned the last word as Iruka responded by grabbing Kakashi's crotch just as roughly as he had earlier, equal amount of lust probably rushing through his body.<br>Kakashi groaned and tightened his grip on Iruka's crotch.  
>"You're a slut, aren't you Kakashi?" Iruka hissed into Kakashi's clothed neck. "Watching me and masturbating to the thought of me. You're such a fucking slut." Iruka whispered sensually, slowly raising his mouth to Kakashi's ear.<br>Kakashi gasped. What? What had just happened? He thought he was dominate just five seconds ago... Whatever. He didn't care. Kakashi yanked his mask off and crushed his mouth against Iruka's tenderly, but with a certain urgency. He knew Iruka could feel it through Kakashi's kiss.. Iruka's was moaning against Kakashi's mouth, his body going slack. His hand left Kakashi's crotch as he let his body and mind give into Kakashi's firm grip and the pleasure screaming through his body. Kakashi grinned against Iruka's lips. You're mine, Kakashi thought.

Iruka was confused but pleased at the situation, as his completely erect penis showed. What had come over Kakashi sensei? He...  
>"Ungg..." Iruka moaned into Kakashi's mouth. His hand had found its way into Kakashi's pants and was gently exploring what was confinded from everyone's eyes.<p>

Hey everyone. This was my first try at smut. Or really at writing any kind of fanfiction at all. I don't want to write an all out story unless I know what I'm doing in decent, so this is where it cuts out. Give me reviews, please. c: Crits are appreciated! Tell me if you enjoyed it/want more? 


End file.
